


Geralt as a Vampire Imagines

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, But not quite, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Themes, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: Some ideas on what meeting/being with a Vampire Geralt would be like. Inspired by the-darklings on tumblr.Sexual themes?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	1. Meeting Geralt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [l u r k;](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976025) by [thedarklings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarklings/pseuds/thedarklings). 



> I don't own Geralt of Rivia as a character, nor do I own the Witcher franchise.  
> This is a very spur of the moment writing and may be edited later but now that there's more Geralt/Reader works on a03 and tumblr I'm feeling inspired. Not quite non-con but it does have those elements so please avoid if you don't want to read that.  
> A note: there isn't much romantic/sexual relationship development in this chapter, just how the reader ends up meeting Vampire!Geralt

Meeting Geralt: 

\- You'd be foraging for food and found mushrooms by a cave; you went inside since there seemed to be more

\- Once you hit a dead end and began to turn back, a man is standing in front of you

\- You recognize half of what he is immediately by his golden eyes- a Witcher

\- And he's looking down at you like you've seen a cat eyeing a mouse

\- He moves like a cat too- fast but astonishingly quiet- and he's behind you

\- "Why are you here?" You can feel the purr of his voice in your chest from the close distance between you

\- "Mushrooms?" You don't understand why you're questioning yourself, but you chalk it down to fear

\- You had heard of people finding _drained_ bodies in the area, and you couldn't help but think that maybe this Witcher had something to do with it; or maybe he was trying to help

\- You hear a 'Hmm' behind you and you turn to face him, no longer feeling comfortable with your back to him

\- now you know why

\- his once golden eyes are a rich, deep crimson, and they're focused on your shoulders

\- Your heart feels tight in your chest, but you know its beating faster than ever before

\- The Witcher-turned- vampire was smirking down at you- smug bastard

\- "I can hear your heart beating you know...I assume I don't need to tell you what I am, correct?"

\- He leans down closer to you, his lips by your ear

\- "Let's make a deal, shall we?"

\- What?

\- You didn't realize you said that out loud, and you turn to look him in the eyes again

\- "D-Deal?" You wanted to put your head in your hands at how scared you sounded

\- "Yes, a deal. I won't suck you dry right here, so long as you don't tell anyone in the village about me...and you let me stay in your home from now on."

\- His words were accentuated by one of his fingers grazing down your neck, slowly

\- "Why do you want to stay with me?" What a strange offer the man- no, _vampire_ was making

\- He rose back to his full height before- slowly- cupping your face in his hand; you didn't dare resist- he could snap your neck anytime he wanted

\- His eyes were back to that golden color, and his lids lowered in a sad expression

\- "You didn't scream or run when you saw me- you even seemed relaxed at the idea of being in the presence of a witcher...I may be a vampire but I want to do as I was before. But I can't do so without drinking here and there. I won't ask blood of you if you don't want to offer, but I would like to go back to some sense of normalcy."

\- "You're lonely?" You wish you had kept your mouth shut, but the vampire only smiled

\- " I guess you could say that." He looked down at you sincerely "I understand this isn't a fair offer, but it is an offer. I'd hate to kill someone as.. alluring as you. Not to mention you didn't seem scared at first. But I can't let you think I'm not dangerous now can I?"

\- You looked at him with a raised eyebrow

\- "Did I ever say I didn't think Witchers are dangerous? I've heard rumors of just how deadly they are, but I know most of you try to help those in need... so long as they have coin." You felt like you were taunting him a bit, but you wanted to tell him the truth

\- Surprise graced the vampire's face before he leaned back down, his face less than a foot away from yours, his cat eyes twinkling in amusement

\- "Does this mean you'll take my offer?"

\- You thought about it for a moment before nodding,

\- but you put a finger up "No biting me or whatever vampires do, and no using that mind-trick to make me let you bite me" You said firmly, looking him straight in the eyes seriously

\- The man nodded, and then stood straight before looking toward the cave entrance "I won't. Blood tastes awful from an unwilling donor. It's almost nighttime. Stay here until the sun goes down so I can follow you without someone seeing me"

\- You looked out and shrugged "Fair. Also, if someone discovers I'm...hiding you, please tell them you did the mind-trick" You said with a small smirk, not going to let him get you into too much trouble before looking up at him "What's your name?" You genuinely want to know

\- "Don't worry, I will" he says before peering down at you, his demeanor seeming to change for the better since when you first looked into his eyes "Geralt of Rivia, what about you?"

\- "(your name)." You said. You thought you had heard that name before, but you weren't sure where

\- As the dusk was beginning to turn to night, you both lingered in silence; you had a lot of questions about this peculiar Witcher, but you felt assured he would answer them in time

\- and for some strange reason, you trusted him. But then again, he trusted you enough to keep his secret


	2. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader and Geralt sort out how this is going to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only warnings for this chapter is there is a mention of guards trying to grope the reader

\- Needless to say it was strange having a man in your house

\- Well, not a man, but the vampire-witcher was still man shaped

\- So practically a man, just a mutated and blood sucking man

\- You were used to living alone, and you knew your way around herbs and medicine so often you traded those for better food than the foraged stuff you often got from the woods, or the fish you ate every couple of days from the streams and rivers nearby

\- You lived off the main area of the town, but close enough to where bandits didn’t bother you either

\- A few guards had harassed you here and there but you felt capable of making deals with them- they would usually take a bribe or an item of value if they didn’t leave when you asked them too; a few had barged into your house before but once they saw you didn’t have much they took the bribe you offered and left. Luckily the time you almost got groped by one of the guards, your neighbor threw an axe in their direction and yelled at them to keep their hands off you- you may not have been close to your neighbors, but you watched out for each other

\- As Geralt said, nobody seemed to see him walking behind you when you got to your house, and it turned out the old myth about inviting them in was true

\- Geralt stood at your door with a scowl on his face “We made a deal, quit the funny business”

\- You barely contained your laughter at the test of that old folktale, and let Geralt in

\- “I’m sorry, I didn’t think it was true- Sorry about that”

\- “Hmm”

\- You had to organize your home a little bit better to help accommodate for him, and you could feel his eyes on you the whole time

\- When you thought about your bedding situation you looked at Geralt for a second 

\- “Do you sleep?” You were curious

\- Geralt shook his head “No, don’t need it anymore. Barely needed it before”

\- You shrugged a little before sitting on one of your cots 

\- “So…how is this gonna work? Can you go out in the daytime?” Geralt’s chuckle and smirk made you feel foolish

\- “I can, but I’ll either have to find a way to cover my eyes or leave for a day or so to come back at night” Geralt sat down on the cot opposite to you, leaning back against the wall “Do you have a cellar, or a room with no windows? Not that I’ll need to hide, keen senses and all, but if you have guests while I’m not gone it would be good to have a place where they can’t see me”

\- You looked at him for a second before reluctantly leading him to a storage closet, where you kept potatoes and onions…and it barely fit those

\- Geralt looked into the closet for a moment before groaning and looking at you “So I guess I get to play house guest for your friends”

\- You smirked and patted him on the back, not missing the look he sent you- it read as confusion, but it seemed…pained almost

\- “Lucky for you, I don’t get many guests- I have friends in the next town over but usually it’s me who visits them” You gave him a small smile before realizing your lids were starting to feel heavy, and a yawn forced it’s way out of you

\- Geralt gave you a look before you looked him in the eyes “So what’s your plan Geralt? Are you going to leave at night to feed, are you going to try to drink from me, and what do you plan on doing during the day?”

\- “I was planning on helping you out, taking a couple of nearby contracts, and when I need to feed I’ll leave for a bit.” Geralt peered at you “Unless you want to offer?” 

\- “No thanks” You weren’t sure how one became a vampire, but you definitely didn’t want to take that chance yet

\- “So, what is _your_ plan? Life as normal I assume?” Geralt asked before looking at your back window “I saw the herb garden out back, and the vials and bowls in here tell me you deal with medicine?” Geralt sat back down.

\- You thought about it for a second before grinning “I think so. I normally hang out here for a bit before going to a stall in the town for a couple of hours to sell things to passerbys” you smirked a little “I once sold aphrodisiacs to a nobleman”

\- Geralt chuckled at that, and then watched you for a moment as you sat idly, your eyelids started to get heavy, and you jerked yourself back awake before you looked back at him

\- “Go to sleep, as I said before- I won’t bite you unwillingly, and I won’t use any…mind tricks…to make you let me bite you” Geralt says reassuringly, before making a face

\- “However… if it makes you uneasy to sleep with me here, I could use the Sign of Axii- the mind trick one- to make you sleep.” 

\- You had to think about it for a second- that sounded almost pleasant. 

\- “Well…if I’m not asleep in an hour, you wouldn’t mind?” You ask before moving toward the bedroom before peering at him “Wait, will you be able to sense if I’m asleep?”

\- “Mm. I’ll probably meditate once you’re asleep.” 

\- You felt reassured that his presence wouldn’t disturb your sleep, and you shut the door to your bedroom before getting ready for sleep and then finally laying down

\- You stayed awake for a bit before finally falling asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed this so far! Update: I'm currently very busy with college so this is currently discontinued :(

**Author's Note:**

> More to come; Any chapters will have individual tags in the notes as well as in the tags on the fic listing; rating/warnings may change


End file.
